Marnie, Aggie and our heroes confront Kal/a terrible truth
This is how Marnie, Aggie and our heroes confront Kal and learn a terrible truth goes in Pythor P. Chumsworth goes to Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge. Marnie, Pythor and Apple Bloom walk to the others Pythor: He'd never steal anything, madam. Kal is a sweet and charming young man. Marnie: Pythor's right. Aggie: Perhaps, but for the moment, he's our only suspect. Mac Grimborn: Alright. his eyes then starts clapping Skylor touches Mac's hands Mac Grimborn and Skylor: together From Halloweentown, depart me now, on this the night All Hallows Eve. Back into the Mortal World, through the portal we take our leave. happens Mac Grimborn: What's going on? Marnie: Th--The portal won't open. Pythor: I feared this would happen. Whoever cast this gray curse, knew it would effect the suitcase, and knew we'd come to investigate. It's a trap! they hear Krakenskull Lord Krakenskull: Very good, Pythor. Mac Grimborn: Krakenskull? Lord Krakenskull: Over here. they see Kal and our villains Leonardo: Kal! So you ''cast this curse in Halloweentown! Kal: Just the way it was written in Aggie's little spellbook. Quintessa: laughs You talking reptile. Cozymonster: So Kal had to be a-- Kal: A Warlock? chuckles Sweet, huh? Mac Grimborn: No, not as sweet as this whole thing. Your so-called "Dad", a tour of the house, and you stole the book? The Cloud of Monstrox: No, Kal could've stolen the book anytime. All he wanted was you to show him because you felt something between him and Marnie, and you did. Raphael: You are totally without honor! Ruina Stoneheart: Calm yourself, Raphael. And besides, Kal still needs a date to the costume party. Marnie: Forget the party. I wanna know why.... Mac Grimborn: Hold on. having flashbacks Kalabar. Venus: What? Mac Grimborn: The rose. more flashbacks about Kalabar giving Gwen the rose begins Gwen: The rose did let your magic do the talking. ends Skylor: But that means.... theme plays in the background Lloyd: Kal, you're Kalabar's son. Kal: And I guess I inherited my father's attraction to Cromwell witches and legendary heroes. Donatello: I had no idea Kalabar had a son. General Garg: He didn't want people to know. Kal and Kalabar never always agreed, but he was the only one that stood in the Cromwells' domination of Halloweentown. Uglyghost: Ridiculous! Cromwells dominate nothing! Jestro: Then why let mortals take charge of Earth, while everyone else had to hide like rats in another dimension? Thomas: No! They all agreed to create their ''own ''world so that everyone can live in peace and harmony. Kal: And when my father tried to bring the creatures of Halloweentown back as rulers of the human race, you Cromwells and heroes brought everyone against him, and then you '''DESTROYED HIM!!!!!!!!!!!! ' Michelangelo: So ''that's ''what this is about: Revenge. Roberto Arnoldi: Say the word, and Lord Kal will open up the portal. Marnie: Say what word? Kal: Stop doing everything your mom had told you and I can show you things that Aggie could not teach you in a million years. scoffs Pythor: We're not interested in ''your ''kind of magic. Lloyd: He's right. All we do is destroy. Kal: Oh, the Gray Curse's just the first act, guys. The finale will come at midnight in the Mortal World. Clay: What finale? Ruina Stoneheart: Join us and find out. Kai: No way. Kal: Well, you think about it, and uh, catch you later. disappears villains fly off Apple Bloom: We're sorry, Applejack. We blew it. Applejack: Hey, we all make mistakes, A.B. Aggie: Your sister's right, dear, but don't worry about it. We'll show Kal and his evil associates the Cromwells and their allies are not so easily beaten. Pythor: But how? Mac Grimborn: I still have a few tricks up my sleeves. whistles First let's get back to Mrs. Cromwell's house. Starlight: the cab Look, the taxi cab's still working. Aggie: Oh, and Thomas, you can call Twilight and give her an update while ''we ''find a way to break this accursed curse. Hm? Thomas: Good. Right! Mac Grimborn: a human transformed Benny Benny? flashbacks of him Benny: Do you need a ride? Mac Grimborn: out the others Hey, guys? I think it's Benny. Everyone: Benny?! Turtles: Oh, no! looks at Skylor for help